


We Believe in the Sum of Ourselves [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: This is Danny out of of control. [Post-ep for 1.16]





	We Believe in the Sum of Ourselves [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/gifts).
  * Inspired by [We Believe in the Sum of Ourselves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/179617) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 



>  Cover art by [Cybel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel)
> 
>  

Length: 00:25:38

File size: 25.9 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/WeBelieveintheSumofOurselves.mp3)


End file.
